El incidente
by Helena Dax
Summary: "Wes, ¿por qué apuntaste a Travis con tu pistola?" Wes no quiere hablar de ello, ni siquiera cuando Travis le dice que quizás haya llegado el momento de hacerlo. Wes/Travis


**NdA**. No he podido resistirme a escribir algo sobre esta pareja, son puro slash. Y toda pareja slash requiere al menos un fic de "nos emborrachamos y pasan cosas". Los personajes no son míos y no recibo más recompensa que vuestros comentarios y el simple placer de jugar con Wes y Travis ^^

**El incidente**

-Wes, ¿por qué apuntaste a Travis con un arma? –pregunta la doctora Ryan, por décima vez.

Y por décima vez, los dos cruzan una mirada de remordimientos, de vergüenza, de enfado todavía, giran la cabeza, aprietan los labios.

Y no dicen nada.

* * *

Todo empieza de la manera más inocente, cuando un imbécil choca contra la autocaravana de Travis. Llevarla a un garaje significa que no tiene dónde vivir. Sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que es claramente un error, Wes le invita a quedarse en su habitación del hotel.

Por una vez en su vida, Travis intenta no causar demasiadas molestias y durante un par de días, las cosas transcurren, sorprendentemente, sin ningún incidente. En la superficie, al menos. Wes tiene grabada a fuego en su memoria la visión de un Travis goteante, saliendo de la ducha sin nada encima excepto una pequeña y esponjosa toalla. Confiaba en haber dejado atrás esa estúpida atracción, pero la convivencia no ha hecho más que aumentarla. Y es enloquecedor. No puede creer que sienta todas esas cosas por él. Su compañero. Su desastroso, impulsivo, promiscuo compañero. Su absurdamente guapo compañero, con esa piel oscura y el contraste con sus ojos azules. Ese donjuán barato sin ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. Ugh, a veces lo odia tanto que podría estamparlo contra la pared y besarlo y frotarse contra él hasta hacerlo jurar que jamás volvería a acostarse con alguien del departamento.

Oh, ¿por qué Alex se habrá divorciado de él? Cuando estaba con ella, todos esos pensamientos raros eran mucho más fáciles de mantener a raya. Y adoraba estar casado con ella, que es una mujer, encantadora, inteligente, divertida. Si no fuera por los remordimientos que todavía siente, se plantearía retomar su trabajo de abogado y regresar con ella; Alex lo aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, lo sabe. Pero un hombre inocente se suicidó en la cárcel por su culpa, porque él lo mandó allí creyendo que era un criminal. Es algo que no puede olvidar. Como policía puede asegurarse de que resuelven los casos correctamente, de que nunca arrestan a un inocente.

Cuando a Travis lo llaman por teléfono para decirle que al día siguiente ya podrá recoger su furgoneta, deciden celebrarlo con un poco del whisky bueno que Wes guarda en su habitación por si alguna vez le apetece un trago y no tiene ganas de bajar al bar del hotel. Se han tomado un par de copas y están recordando viejas borracheras de juventud cuando Travis pronuncia las palabras fatídicas.

-Vamos, hombre… Yo podría tumbarte bebiendo cuando quisiera.

A partir de ahí, todo está un poco borroso.

* * *

-Igual sí deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó, ¿no crees? –pregunta Travis de pronto, mientras vigilan la casa de un sospechoso desde el coche.

Wes hace todo lo posible para fingir que aquello no le afecta en absoluto.

-No, no lo creo –contesta, manteniendo la vista en la casa.

-Podría ser buena idea –insiste, dubitativo.

-En absoluto –replica Wes, la vista al frente, el cuerpo rígido y el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho.

-Pero…

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, olvídalo.

Se oyen gritos provenientes de la casa, ruidos fuertes y luego, algo que parece un disparo. La conversación se acaba y los dos salen corriendo del coche.

* * *

Wes mira la botella vacía con incomprensión.

-Necesitamos más whisky –anuncia, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Los dos están tirados sobre la cama y Travis tiene el brazo alzado ante sí y mueve los dedos.

-¿No crees que es raro tener brazos?

Wes se las apaña para dejar la botella sobre la mesilla de noche y soltar a la vez un bufido de desdén.

-Estás borracho.

-Tú también.

-No lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, ese intercambio se repite una y otra vez. Wes sabe que puede prolongarse durante horas y decide interrumpirlo, porque además ya no recuerda qué es lo que se supone que no está

-¿Por qué no te has ido a casa de uno de tus ligues o de tus familias de acogida?

-Tú te ofreciste.

-Sí, bueno… -dice, súbitamente consciente de que los dos están tumbados en la misma cama-. Es lo que hacen los compañeros.

Y saber que no serán nada más duele. Por un momento, la tristeza y la soledad que le embargan son tan profundas y demoledoras que lo dejan sin aliento. Sin Alex, sólo es un marica que aún no ha salido del armario y que se siente físicamente atraído por su heterosexual e irritante compañero. Si al menos fuera recíproco… No pide paseos a la luz de la luna ni cenas románticas en restaurantes de lujo. No se imagina haciendo cosas así con Travis, quien cree que un paseo en moto y una pizza compartida constituyen una cita aceptable. Fantasea con noches llenas de sexo –sucio, está seguro de que Travis es un pervertido que hace cosas innombrables y aunque quiere considerarlo un defecto, se pone vergonzosamente caliente sólo de pensarlo- y veladas en las que él se relaja leyendo algún libro y Travis ve alguna bazofia por la tele.

-¿Estás bien? –De pronto, Travis se ha incorporado un poco y lo está mirando con lo que casi podría describirse como preocupación.

Wes lanza un largo suspiro.

-Sí.

-Pareces triste. –Y entonces no tiene otra ocurrencia que intentar hacerle cosquillas-. Una sonrisita… Vamos, una sonrisita.

-Para,… -protesta, forcejeando, aguantando la risa-. ¡Para!

Travis no se detiene, por supuesto, y los dos acaban rodando por la cama, tratando de rendir al otro a base de cosquillas. Se está riendo a carcajadas y ni siquiera le importa que se le haya desgarrado un poco la camisa; la verdad es que sólo quiere ganar. Y de pronto, en medio de un forcejeo, se da cuenta de que se encuentra encima de Travis y al moverse nota algo duro contra su pierna y Travis suelta el gemido más delicioso. Los dos se quedan como paralizados.

-Oh…

Y mientras el universo explota a su alrededor, dando paso a un nuevo y mejorado universo, Wes se abalanza sobre Travis y le besa y todo, todo, parece encajar por fin.

* * *

Wes mira la televisión en la habitación del hotel mientras se toma una cerveza. Todavía está molesto por la insistencia de Travis y de la doctora Ryan en hablar del incidente de la pistola. Le harían un favor si todos olvidaran aquel incidente, si Travis olvidara aquella maldita noche. Recordarlo es humillante.

Casi tan humillante como seguir deseando a ese bastardo.

Llaman a la puerta. Con una mala sensación, se dirige a abrir. No se sorprende ni un poco al encontrarse a Travis al otro lado.

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Cuando Wes se despierta siente un terrible dolor de cabeza, tiene el estómago revuelto y nota unos pinchazos en el culo que le recuerdan todo lo que ha pasado esa noche. Lo que le hiere realmente es encontrarse la cama vacía. Sólo hay una nota, que recoge con dedos temblorosos.

"_Espero que podamos seguir como siempre. Travis"._

Wes mira la nota un segundo y después sale disparado hacia el cuarto de baño. Llega a tiempo para arrodillarse frente a la taza del water y vomitar todo el whisky de la noche anterior. Después, mareado por el dolor de cabeza que le oprime las sienes, se queda tumbado en la taza del water. No puede creerlo. No puede. Se llama estúpido una docena de veces.

Estaba borracho. Y Travis le hizo pensar que se preocupaba por él y se lo folló, como se ha follado a todas las mujeres guapas del departamento y lo ha dejado tirado al día siguiente… como ha dejado tiradas a todas las mujeres guapas del departamento. La humillación es tan grande que por un momento Wes decide pedir el traslado. O abandonar el país. Pero luego le invade la furia y lo que quiere, sencillamente, es matar a Travis.

No piensa darle esa satisfacción. No va a salir huyendo. No va a dejarle ver lo mucho que le ha dolido.

Wes se levanta, se lava los dientes, se ducha durante más tiempo de lo normal, se afeita. El espejo le devuelve la mirada de un hombre rubio y apuesto y nadie diría que se ha dejado convertir en una muesca más en la cuenta de un hombre en el que confiaba, que le importaba de verdad. Se viste, se peina y baja a desayunar. Se toma dos aspirinas con el café y cuando llega a la comisaría la resaca ha remitido en su mayor parte y sólo tiene que preocuparse de las náuseas nerviosas que le atenazan el estómago ante la idea de ver a Travis de nuevo. Pero lo esconde tras una máscara fría y contenida, como hace siempre.

Travis está allí, leyendo un informe, tomándose una taza de café. Wes reza todo lo que sabe para mantener la calma y se acerca.

-Eh… -dice Travis, con esa estúpida expresión avergonzada que pone cuando se encuentra con uno de sus antiguos líos-. ¿Te… te encuentras mejor?

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Has… has leído mi nota?

Wes clava los ojos en él.

-La he leído. Y no vamos a volver a hablar de eso nunca más. Nunca. ¿Entendido?

Travis aparta la vista y asiente. Decir que el día transcurre en tensión sería quedarse corto. Ninguno de los dos puede mirar al otro y no cruzan ni media docena de frases hasta que termina el turno y los dos se van de allí a toda prisa, cada uno por su lado. Wes se pasa la tarde en un gimnasio cercano al hotel, machacándose el cuerpo, tratando de olvidarlo todo. Flashes de la noche anterior asaltan su cerebro, caricias, besos, el cuerpo de Travis sobre su espalda, entrando en él. Diciéndole que le quería, porque los hombres como él siempre dicen esas cosas en la cama. Cualquier cosa con tal de echar un polvo.

Durante varios días las cosas siguen más o menos igual y es un misterio del universo que cuando se encuentran en una persecución, en un tiroteo, en una investigación, encajan como siempre. El capitán Sutton se niega a separarlos aunque Wes, después de pensarlo un poco, pide que le cambien de compañero. Pero el aire entre ellos sigue cargando de electricidad, de malas vibraciones. Travis y él discuten tanto que terminan contradiciéndose al testificar en el juicio de uno de sus casos. A pesar de eso, el plan de Wes, si no le da un ataque antes, es darle tiempo al tiempo. Se siente desagradablemente sorprendido cuando un par de semanas después de la borrachera, Travis dice que tienen que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De lo que pasó.

Están en medio de la oficina. Wes siente deseos de estrangularlo.

-¿Qué parte de "no quiero hablar de eso" no has entendido?

Echa a andar hacia la fotocopiadora, aunque no necesita nada allí, con la esperanza de dejar a Travis atrás, pero éste le sigue, persistente.

-Sé que has pedido que te cambien de compañero.

-No volveré a repetírtelo, Travis.

-Escucha, deja que te explique, yo también estaba borracho y…

La idea de recibir una de las estúpidas excusas que Travis le suelta a sus líos de una noche hace que Wes lo vea todo literalmente rojo.

-Déjame en paz… -dice, tratando de irse de allí porque algo negro feo, está creciendo rápidamente en su interior, algo que no va a poder controlar.

Travis lo sujeta del brazo.

-Wes, espe…

Su cerebro hace click. Todo queda en bendito silencio. Wes tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que está apuntando a Travis a la cara con su pistola.

* * *

La terapia realmente funciona porque Wes se siente capaz de tener algo de paciencia y auto-control con ese asunto. No mucho, de todos modos, así que es mejor para todos que Travis no insista.

-Ya no sé cómo decirte esto: no quiero hablar de aquello. No quiero recordarlo. Cambia de tema o vete antes de que llame a seguridad. O que te dé una patada yo mismo.

¿No puede ver que es lo mejor? Travis sigue acostándose con todo lo que lleva faldas, él sigue esperando que Alex recupere el sentido y lo salve de ese tormento. No se pone nervioso cuando está mirando algo en el ordenador y Travis invade su privacidad, ni cuando está metido en el coche con él largas horas. Desde siempre, el departamento ha bromeado con que actúan como un matrimonio y él vuelve a ser capaz de lidiar con esas bromas, hasta de hacerlas. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Travis se sienta.

-Pero también me afecta a mí. Y me está matando por dentro, Wes. Antes estaba demasiado enfadado contigo por lo del arma, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Joder, si supongo que hasta me podrías haber metido una denuncia por violación.

Wes pone los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo.

-Pero es cierto –insiste. Y Wes se da cuenta por primera vez de que parece comido por los remordimientos, algo que le deja tan perplejo que no es capaz de impedir que Travis siga hablando del tema innombrable-. Los dos estábamos borrachos, pero sé que no debería haber dejado que pasara, que tú no habrías hecho algo así si no hubieras estado como estabas. Yo tampoco pensaba con claridad y tenía tantas ganas de… Joder, lo siento.

Esta noche, Wes no está borracho. Fue abogado, es policía. Si hay algo que sabe es detectar la pieza importante de información.

-¿Tenías tantas ganas de qué?

Las mejillas de Travis se oscurecen.

-No me hagas decirlo, hombre –murmura.

Wes respira hondo.

-¿Por qué te marchaste así?

Travis lo mira como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

-¿Qué? ¡Sabía que ibas a tirarme de la cama a patadas en cuanto te despertaras! No quería quedarme y ver que te… que te arrepentías de lo que había pasado.

Las piezas empiezan a encajar de una manera completamente diferente y Wes se sienta en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Yo no estaba enfadado por eso.

-¿No? –exclama, sonando sorprendido, escéptico-. ¿Por qué lo estabas?

Le parece oír a la doctora Ryan hablando de confianza, del miedo que sentimos a ponernos en una situación vulnerable. Recuerda que apuntó a Travis con su arma y la vergüenza que siente ahora cada vez que lo piensa.

-Si lo hicimos, fue porque yo también quería. Y no me habría importado volverlo a hacer al día siguiente. Pero te fuiste. Como te vas siempre.

La expresión de Travis, boquiabierto, sin palabras, podría haber resultado cómica.

-Pero… Alex…

-¿Y todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado?

Travis abre la boca, la vuelve a cerrar, se encoge un poco de hombros.

-Bueno, también me acuesto con hombres. Pero no con los del departamento.

Wes no puede creerlo.

-¡Eres una puta!

Travis asiente con una mueca de disculpa.

-¿Alex?

Wes suspira, aunque está mucho menos nervioso e incómodo que antes.

-Es increíble y he estado intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que estoy enamorado de ella desde el día en el que la conocí. Pero… no lo estoy. En el fondo era… mi escudo contra sentimientos que prefería no sentir.

Travis lo observa unos segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos, y se pone repentinamente en pie, lleno de energía.

-A ver si lo he entendido… Aquella noche pasó lo que pasó porque los dos queríamos, ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-Pero yo pensé que tú sólo lo habías hecho porque estabas borracho y me fui de allí a la mañana siguiente para que no me hicieras daño. Y tú pensaste que me iba porque no me importabas y fue entonces cuando te hice daño y empezaste a querer matarme.

-Y de verdad que no quería que me dieras las mismas excusas baratas que les has dado a Jonelle o a las otras.

Travis echa las manos al cielo.

-Esto es increíble. –Y parece realmente escandalizado de la estupidez de ambos. Bien mirado, no es para menos.

-Ya… Empiezo a entender toda esa insistencia en que es bueno comunicarse.

Es una comedia de errores que podría haber terminado en tragedia. ¿Cómo han podido ser tan idiotas?

-Wes… -Al mirarlo, se da cuenta de que Travis ha sido el primero en llegar a la siguiente conclusión lógica. Sus ojos azules tienen un fuego que Wes ha tratado infructuosamente de olvidar y su cuerpo reacciona como si hubiera nacido para ello-. No me importaría repetirlo un millón de veces.

Joder.

Wes se planta ante él en dos zancadas, le estira de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia él con mayor rapidez aún y lo besa con ímpetu, buscando su lengua con avidez. Al momento, Travis le está devolviendo el beso con la misma ferocidad y los dos se abrazan, apretándose el uno contra el otro. Travis va sin afeitar, su sombra de barba le araña deliciosamente la piel de sus mejillas y los ruidos guturales de aprobación que está haciendo le están volviendo loco. Sin el alcohol nublándole un poco el cerebro, todo es mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba.

Travis abandona sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello y Wes aprovecha para dejar unas cuantas cosas claras antes de que pierda el don del habla.

-No creas que me gustas sólo porque quiera acostarme contigo. Todavía creo que eres una cruz que debo soportar. Y no tienes nada de clase.

-Ya, bueno –dice Travis, entre beso y mordisco-. No creas que tú me gustas a mí. Con tu ridículo jazz y tu césped y tus manías de neurótico.

-Bien.

-Vale.

-Vamos a la cama.

Caen sobre ella como dos niños jugando, se quitan la ropa mientras Wes se queja de que su traje se va a quedar todo arrugado. No se queja mucho, sin embargo; prefiere usar la boca para otras cosas. El cuerpo de Travis es increíble, con la cantidad perfecta de músculos y alguna que otra cicatriz de herida de bala; él también tiene de esas. Los compañeros deben conocerse bien, piensa, y se promete a sí mismo explorar minuciosamente el cuerpo que se aprieta contra el suyo.

Wes se siente puro fuego y casi tiene ganas de llorar al pensar todo lo que se ha perdido desde que decidió apostar por una apariencia de normalidad. El sexo con Alex nunca ha sido así, nunca ha puesto su cuerpo en erupción con unos cuantos besos y caricias, nunca ha hecho que se olvidara de sí mismo, que se perdiera en el placer. Cuando Travis se coloca a horcajadas sobre él y se empala a sí mismo, necesita de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse con la rapidez de un mocoso de catorce años. Es increíble, es maravilloso y no quiere que acabe jamás.

* * *

-Hoy parecéis muy contentos los dos, chicos –dice la doctora Ryan, con una leve mirada de diversión, de aprobación-. ¿Hay algo que queráis compartir con el grupo?

Ellos sonríen, se hacen los despistados sin mirarse. Ella, simplemente, se calla, esperando a que se decidan a hablar. Unos segundos después, Travis cede.

-Nos hemos estado comunicando mucho.

A Wes se le escapa un ronquido de risa.

-Sí, no paramos de _comunicarnos_.

-¿Podéis ser un poco más específicos? –pregunta la psicóloga, sonriendo con curiosidad.

-Sí, queremos saber qué ha pasado –dice Rozelle, una de las mujeres de la terapia.

Ellos se miran al fin. En teoría han decidido ser discretos, pero Wes no se sorprende ni un poco cuando Travis le pone ojitos y se acerca para un beso. Wes se deja, rojo como un tomate. Hay silbidos, aplausos, exclamaciones de ánimo y felicitaciones. Es un momento bastante vergonzoso, pero Wes sabe que de verdad se alegran por ellos dos. La doctora Ryan sonríe y Wes le manda un "gracias" silencioso.

Y también tendrán que mandarle al capitán Sutton una cesta de frutas o algo así.

**Fin**


End file.
